


Everybody gotta learn sometimes

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.03의 마지막에 이어서. 존은 사고로 기억을 잃고 사라와 결혼해 떠나갑니다. 이미 연인관계를 유지해오던 셜록은 큰 상처를 입고 결국 그를 기억에서 지우기로 결심합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody gotta learn sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> 영화 이터널 선샤인의 일부 오브제가 들어있습니다.

“존...”

급한 숨소리가 흘러나왔고, 벽에 밀어붙인 채 셜록은 남자의 입술에 자신을 파묻었다. 존의 팔이 목에 감겼고, 그는 고개를 반대편으로 틀어 그의 혀를 감아올렸다. 터져나오는 호흡에 셜록은 남자의 손목을 꾹 잡아 벽에 눌러붙였다. 소란스럽게 들끓는 심박과 존의 거친 숨소리, 그의 체취, 사건 직후의 날뛰는 아드레날린. 차마 몸까진 섞지 않았지만 언제부터인가 아슬아슬한 줄타기를 잇던 두 사람의 기억. 무언가가 달각였고, 차갑게 밀려들어왔을때 존의 가뿐 호흡 소리가 천천히 까맣게 지워지기 시작했다. 셜록은 시선을 닫았다. 남자의 입술과, 그의 뜨거웠던 타액의 느낌이 서서히 얼어붙어갔다. 그것은 하얗게 굳었고, 셜록이 쳐냈을때, 산산이 부서졌다.

 

  
Everybody gotta learn sometimes

 

  
“존은 널 기억못한단다.”  
“웃기지마! 그건.. 그냥 단기간의 현상일뿐이야. 곧 괜찮아질거야, 명백해.”

가뿐 숨을 들이마시며 셜록은 무섭게 눈을 빛냈다. 마이크로프트는 존의 병실 앞에 버티고 서서 셜록의 출입을 막고 있었다.

“들어가지마, 셜록. 그는 널 기억못해.”  
“형이 참견 할 일이 아니야. 난 그와 이야기해야겠어. 당장 꺼져!”  
“셜록!”

셜록은 마이크로프트의 어깨를 거칠게 밀었고, 그는 어쩔 수 없이 밀려난 채 안으로 뛰어들어가는 동생을 바라봤다. 차라리 박사의 입원실을 바꾸던가 아예 병원을 옮겼어야했다. 이렇게 빨리 이 쪽으로 올 줄은 몰랐다. 마이크로프트는 이를 꾹 물었다.

“존!”

병실 안쪽에서 들려오는 목소리. 그는 낮게 한숨쉬며 조용히 문을 닫아주었다. 어떤 대화가 오갈진 자신도 알고 있다. 두 사람의 관계도 알고 있었다. 그리고 이 일로 인해 두 사람이 어떻게 될지도 알 것 같았다.

그는 존과의 면담을 떠올렸다. 남자는 셜록을 전혀 기억하지 못했다. 수영장에서 셜록이 셈텍스를 맞추었을 때, 존은 셜록을 끌어안고 수영장 안으로 뛰어들었다. 그는 매우 영웅적인 행동을 취했으며 그것으로 인해 셜록의 목숨을 구할 수 있었다. 하지만 그게 전부였다. 그는 마치 그것만 선택한 것처럼 셜록과의 기억 전부를 잃었다. 그는 사라를 떠올렸고, 그녀는 병실로 찾아왔다. 그리고 두 사람은 깊은 연인관계로 변질되었다. 단 며칠만에. 때때로 어려운 상황은 소원했던 두 사람의 관계를 끈끈하게 하는 계기가 되기도 한다. 이 경우, 존 왓슨과 사라 소이어는 그런 케이스가 되었다. 그들은 결혼을 약속했다.

“당신이 날 구했잖아요!”  
“미안해요, 난.. 기억나지 않아요. 그것에 대해선 유감이예요. 하지만 난 정말 홈즈씨를 기억하지 못합니다. 더군다나, 연인이 결혼을 원하고 있어요.”  
“셜록이라고 불러요. -그는 짧게 내뱉고 바로 질문을 쏟았다.- 지금 당장 결혼한다는 이야긴가요? 플랫을 떠나겠다고요?”

잡아먹을 것처럼 노려보며 질문하는 남자에게 존은 머리를 조금 긁적이며 대답했다.

“음.. 결혼은 당장 못해요. 하지만 사라는 내가 베이커가의 플랫을 떠나길 바라고 있어요. 전 그녀의 말을 따르고 싶어요. -존은 잠깐 얼굴을 구겼다. 그리고는 천천히 고개를 흔들며 다시 시선을 들었다.- 비용에 대해선.. 정말 유감이예요, 홈즈씨”  
“셜록이라고 불러달라고 했어요. 아까, 명백히.”

그는 짜증스러워 견딜 수 없다는 듯 단어들을 뱉어냈고, 존을 바라보며 절박하게 말했다.

“난, 난 납득 못합니다. 어째서 이렇게 갑작스럽게!”  
“미안합니다. 플랫의 비용을 나눠내고 있었으니 큰 부담이 될거라고 생각해요. 3개월치를 모두 지불하고 갈게요. 그 안에 좋은 플랫메이트를 구하길 바래요.”

그 이후 셜록은 몇 번이나 남자를 찾아갔다. 설득도, 협박도 해봤고 짜증도 내봤지만 남자의 반응은 늘 같았다. 그는 온화하게 사과하고 자신이 왜 떠나야하는지 차분히 설명했다. 그는 늘 셜록에게 미안하다고 이야기했다. 존의 그런 따뜻한 시선을 받는 건 셜록에게 있어서 정말 고역이었다. 특히 그 자리에 사라 소이어가 있을때는 더더욱 말이다. 결국 존은 퇴원했다. 그는 자신의 병원 근처로 작은 방을 구했고, 그곳으로 이사갔다.

존은 조용히 출근했고, 퇴근은 사라와 함께했다. 그는 종종 사라와 마트에 들렀으며 주말을 함께 보내기도 했다. 그는 평범한 남자들처럼 평범한 사랑을 했고, 행복해보였다.  
  


* * *

 

셜록은 3번째의 연쇄 살인사건을 해결하기 위해 찾아간 현장에서 추리 결과들을 신경질적으로 읊어주고 빠져나온 후 근처 공원을 향해 빠르게 움직였다. 이 근처는 존의 하숙집에서 가까운 곳이었다. 셜록은 늘 관찰하는대로 존이 이 시간쯤 공원을 산책할거라고 생각했고, 그의 생각은 맞았다. 존은 작은 호수를 바라보며 멍하니 벤치에 앉아 있었다. 하지만 셜록은 그 이상 다가갈 수 없었다. 그의 어깨에 기대어 있는 여성때문이었다. 셜록은 무의식중에 허리 뒷춤에 손을 가져다댔고, 거의 피가 나올정도로 주먹을 잡아 쥐었다. 그는 자신의 비이성적인 행동에 분노했다. 왜 자신이 저 남자의 주변을 얼쩡거려야만 하는건지 분노했다. 이것은 전혀 논리적이지 않았고, 지나치게 감정적이었다. 그건 셜록에게 어울리는 것이 아니었다. 때문에 그는 발길을 돌렸다. 돌아가는 발걸음 하나하나에 그는 존과의 기억을 내던졌다. 그리고 그것을 밟았다. 세게 짓밟아 모든 것을 부숴버렸다. 흔날리는 코트자락에 그와의 추억들이 흩어졌고, 공기중으로 떠내려갔다. 셜록은 그것을 무시했다. 하지만 어딘가가, 마치 손가락이나 다리 한쪽이 떨어져나간듯한 통증은 무시할 수 없었다. 물리적인 통증이라고 착각할만한 거대한 고통에 셜록은 어금니를 꽉 물었다. 그 고통은 오래가지 않을것이다. 필요하다면 무슨수를 써서든 그의 하드드라이브에서 포맷시켜버릴 것이다. 셜록이라면 그것이 가능했다.

그날 하루에만 6번째의 코카인을 하며 셜록은 카우치에 늘어져서 하나하나 기억 삭제를 단행하고 있었다. 그건 정말 훌륭했다. 아마 나중엔 존 왓슨이 누구냐고 질문하게 되겠지. 자신이 군의관을 알고 있었다는 사실조차 모르게 되겠지. 그건 분명 기정사실화 될 것이다. 셜록은 혈관을 따라 스며드는 차가운 환영이 자신을 뒤덮고, 원하는 기억 소자를 하나하나 얼어붙게 만드는 것을 멍하나 바라보았다. 그것은 뇌 속을 파고들며 존의 얼굴, 목소리, 그의 미소짓는 방법 따위를 하얗게 얼려 부숴트렸다. 까만 어둠 한가운데에 흩날리는 가루들을 보며 셜록은 시선을 닫았다. 기억 깊숙한 곳으로 파고드는 약의 차가운 손길에 한기가 느껴졌다. 그는 부서져 가는 남자의 푸른 눈동자를 떠올렸다. 마치 바다같았던 그것은, 점차 어둠속에 묻혀 들어갔다.

2주 후, 야드의 부름을 받고 도착한 현장에서 그는 도노반의 인사를 받고 미간을 조금 구겼다.

“혼자 다니니까 안쓰럽잖아, 괴물. 닥터 왓슨은 좀 괜찮아?”

셜록은 가만히 그녀를 바라봤고, 날카로운 시선으로 질문했다.

“닥터 왓슨이 누굽니까?”

마치 ‘여기가 어디죠?’라는 질문을 받은듯한 표정으로 도노반은 입을 쩍 벌렸고, 바보같은 그녀의 얼굴에 인상을 구기며 셜록은 내뱉듯 말을 던지며 폴리스 라인 안쪽으로 들어가버렸다.

“쓸데없는 질문은 하지마시죠, 귀찮으니까.”

그날 야드 사람들은 셜록의 신경을 건들지 않았다. 그들은 주의깊게 셜록의 주변에 서 있었고, 그가 사람들을 바보취급하고, 모욕적으로 대해도 침묵했다. 범인의 소재까지 알려준 셜록이 되돌아가 나가자 야드 사람들의 시선은 셜록의 뒷 모습에 쏠렸는데, 그의 검은 코트 자락은 평소처럼 자신만만하게 흩날리고 있었지만 그들은 안타까운 표정을 짓고 있을 뿐이었다. 그들은, 진정으로 셜록 홈즈를 동정했다. 남자가, 드디어 미쳐버린것이다.

 

* * *

 

셜록은 돌아간 후 다시 코카인을 시작했고 3주간 침묵했다. 그 동안 기괴한 연쇄 방화 사건이 벌어지고 있었고, 야드의 요청도 들어왔지만 셜록은 응답하지 않았다. 플랫에 쳐들어온 레스트라드는 셜록의 상태를 보고 뒤따라오던 요원들을 들어오지 못하게 막았다. 거실의 문을 닫아 잠구고 레스트라드는 셜록의 앞에 섰다. 그는 카우치위에 늘어져있었는데, 바닥엔 수십개의 주사기와 빈 병들이 굴러다니고 있었다. 셜록은 레스트라드를 보고서도 아무 반응도 하지 않았다. 그는 귀찮은 듯 다시 시선을 닫았을 뿐이었다.

“셜록, 이건.. 그만둬. 이래선 안돼잖아.”  
“돌아가요. 오늘은 당신들을 도울 생각이 없으니까.”  
“왓슨 박사 때문에 그러는거야?”  
“그가 누구죠?”

한 손으로 눈가를 덮으며 셜록이 질문했다. 남자의 목소리는 낮고, 가라앉아 있었으며 거칠었다. 분명 며칠째 아무것도 먹지 않았으리라.

“지웠나?”  
“뭘요?”  
“왓슨박사 말이야. 네 하드 드라이브에서 지운거야?”  
“누구 이야기인지 모르겠군요.”  
“셜록!”  
“닥쳐요!”

셜록은 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 그의 부릅뜬 눈동자는 빨갛게 충혈되어 있었다. 그는 지나치게 말랐고, 지쳐보였지만 그 회색 눈동자만은 형형하게 빛나고 있었다. 순간 레스트라드는 등골에 오싹함을 느꼈다. 이 남자는 마치... 궁지에 몰려있는 것처럼 보였다. 이런 상태라면 어떤 극단적인 행동을 해도 이상하지 않을것이다.

“날 미친놈 취급하지 말아요, 레스트라드. 도노반과 함께 무슨 작당을 하는지 모르겠지만 난 왓슨이란 작자를 몰라요! 대체 그게 뭔데 자꾸 내 앞에서 들먹이는겁니까?! 새로운 종류의 테스튼가요? 결과야 뭐가 어쨌든 상관없는 쓰레기같은 테스트? 차라리 플랫의 마약을 뒤적여보는게 어떻겠습니까, 그 쪽이 더 효율적이겠네요!”

숨을 몰아쉬며 셜록은 레스트라드를 무섭게 노려봤고, 그대로 다시 카우치에 누워 몸을 말았다. 남자의 구부정한 뒷모습을 보며 그는 쓴 입맛을 느꼈다. 그건 정말 썼고, 독했다. 가라앉은 시선으로 검은 곱슬머리를 바라보던 그는 낮은 한숨과 함께 이야기했다.

“사건은 주지 않겠어, 셜록. 코카인을 그만두지 않으면 사건도 없어. 왓슨 박사에 대한 이야기는.. 다신 꺼내지 않도록 하지. 사과할게. 그러니 어서 팔팔해져서 현장으로 와. 우린 자네가 필요하니까.”

그리고 잠깐 침묵을 지키고, 그가 이어말했다.

“...자네 말대로 우리 뇌는 작고 지루하잖나.”

셜록은 보지 못했겠지만 레스트라드는 입술 한쪽을 조금 들어올리며 쓴 미소를 지어보였다. 그는 낮은 목소리로 인사를 고하고 플랫을 빠져나갔다.

 

* * *

 

 

그리고 6개월이 지났다. 셜록은 3개월간 코카인에 빠져살았고, 마이크로프트의 끈질긴 방해와 레스트라드의 방문에 질려 그것을 그만두고 말았다. 그는 다시 현장에 복귀했지만 늘 혼자였다. 그의 플랫에 새로운 공동 거주자는 들어오지 않았다. 봄이 지나고 여름이 다가왔는데, 그 즈음 셜록은 자신의 플랫으로 청첩장 한통을 받았다. 그는 봉투를 보고, 이름을 확인한 후 거침없이 그것을 벽난로 속에 던져넣었다.

그리고 2분 쯤 후 총소리가 들렸다. 탄알에 꿰뚫린채 너덜너덜해진 청첩장은 벽난로 속에서 재로 변해갔다.

  

* * *

 

  
작은 호수는 잔잔했고, 불어오는 바람에 흔들리고 있었다. 그는 이런 장소에서 사색하는걸 즐기지 않았다. 하지만 언제부터인가 이 곳은 셜록의 전용 산책코스가 되어 있었다. 베이커가로부터 꽤 떨어져 있었지만 그는 택시를 타고 늘 이곳으로 왔다. 왜 여기까지 오는지는 자신도 모른다. 그저 이 곳을 찾고 싶을 뿐이다. 때문에 셜록은 이유없이 이 곳에 왔고, 이 벤치에서 쉬었다. 독특한게 있다면 그가 방문하는 시간대였다. 그는 늘 평일 낮에 왔다. 사람이 적고 조용한 그곳은 바닥에 고르게 깔린 낙엽과 그것을 밟는 몇몇 사람들의 소리뿐 들리는 것이 없었다.

남자는 검은 수트를 입고 있었는데, 한 손엔 커피를 든 채 호수의 물결을 날카롭게 노려보고 있었다. 때문에 수려한 모습에 시선을 빼앗기던 사람들도 남자의 표정에 이내 고개를 돌려버리곤 했다. 남자는 가만히 호수를 노려보다가 울려오는 벨소리에 전화를 받았다.

“셜록 홈즈입니다.”

그리곤 얼굴을 팍 구겼다.

“뭐야, 이 번호는. 어제 분명히 이야기했을텐데, 마이크로프트.”

“싫어. 그 사건은 안 받아.”

“기사작위? 엿이나 먹으라고해. 그딴건 필요없어.”

그는 벤치에서 일어섰다. 커피를 든 채 그는 벤치를 돌아 산책로로 들어서기 위해 몸을 움직였고, 앞에 딱 멈춰선 채 자신을 바라보는 작은 남자를 보고 나서야 행동을 멈추었다.

“...안녕, 셜록.”

셜록은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 고개를 뒤로 빼는 모습에 그가 이 남자를 반가워하고 있지 않다는 것이 명백히 드러났다. 밀색 머리칼의 남자는 쓰디쓴 미소를 지었다. 셜록은 여전히 전화를 든채였다.

“누군데 내 이름을 알고 있는겁니까?”

날카로운 음색에 남자의 눈동자가 커졌다. 그는 정말 당황하고 있었다. 셜록은 눈 앞의 남자가 귀찮았는지 인상을 쓴채 그를 스쳐지나갔고, 갑자기 남자에게 붙잡힌 팔을 강하게 쳐냈다.

“뭡니까?”

전화기 속에서 목소리가 흘러나왔고, 셜록은 그에게 짜증스럽게 대꾸했다.

“몰라, 모르는 남자야. 일단 끊어.”

전화기를 거칠게 바지 주머니속에 쑤셔넣은 셜록은 날카롭게 남자를 주시했고 입술을 비죽거렸다.

“의사로군. 비번이거나 휴직중이겠군요. 내 이름을 알고 있는걸 봐서는 과거 날 알고 있었던 모양인데 기억에 없는 걸 보니 중요한 인물은 아니었군. 날 진료한 사람입니까? 아니면 사건에 관련되어 있었다거나? 뭐가 어쨌든 날 귀찮게 하는 이유가 뭡니까.”  
“셜록? 왜 그러는거야?”

믿을 수 없다는 듯 중얼거리는 남자를 향해 셜록이 코웃음 쳤다.

“무슨 소린지 모르겠는데요. 그쪽이야말로 왜 그러는 겁니까. 용건만 간단히 이야기하시죠. 난 바쁩니다.”  
“셜록.. 나야, 존. 존 왓슨.”

한쪽 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 셜록은 남자를 정말 ‘기분나쁜 것‘ 보듯 봤고, 자세를 고쳐 팔짱을 꼈다.

“오호, 당신이 그 왓슨이군. 주변에서 하도 쨍알대길래 기억하고 있지. 대체 당신 정체가 뭡니까.”

남자의 눈동자가 그 순간 텅 비어졌다. 바다색의 시선은 그저 셜록을 멍하니 응시하고 있었다. 그가, 조금 더듬거리며 이야기했다.

“너.. 혹시 무슨 사고라던가 당한거야? 기억에 문제라도..”  
“웃기지마시죠. 난 멀쩡합니다. 그쪽이야말로 뇌에 손상이라도 당한거 아닙니까?”

믿을 수 없다는 듯 바라보는 남자를 응시하던 셜록은 이내 입술 한쪽을 비틀어 올렸다.

“별 볼일 없는 남자로군.”

그는 거침없이 뒤돌아 섰다. 그의 손에 들려있던 커피가 근처 쓰레기통안에 곤두박칠졌다. 존은 그런 남자의 뒷 모습을 가만히 바라봤다. 잡을 생각도 하지 못한 채.

 

* * *

 

셜록은 눈을 번쩍 열었다. 정말 오랜만이었다. 그는 굉장히 드물게 꿈을 꿨는데, 오늘이 그 날중 하나였다. 그는 숨을 들이마셨고 힘들게 허리를 세워 일어났다. 굉장히... 기분나빴다. 어제 만난 남자가 꿈에 나왔는데, 그는 자신과 입맞추고 있었다. 아니, 확신할 수 없었지만 그랬다. 어둠속에서 헐떡이는 소리와 -물론, 성행위는 아니다. 그건 확실히 구분할 수 있었다.- 얼굴을 감싸안은 두 손의 따뜻함. 마치 찢어진 책처럼 군데군데 보이지 않는 영상속에, 남자의 밀색 머리칼이 잡혔고, 그의 눈동자가 드러났다. 그것은.. 마치 우주의 한 가운데 같았다. 새파란 대양. 그는 입안이 바짝 마르는 걸 느꼈다. 사건이 필요했다. 셜록은 시선을 닫은 채 다시 침대위에 몸을 뉘었다. 사건이 없다면 자극이라도. 그는 코카인을 떠올렸고, 이내 지웠다. 그는 요령좋게 중독의 늪에선 한 발자국 비켜서 있었지만 늘 그것이 자신의 한쪽 발목을 붙들고 있다는 건 알고 있었다. 그는 폐인이 되는 걸 원하진 않았다. 때문에 셜록은 벌떡 일어나 욕실로 향했다. 아무래도 산책이던 시체 보관소던 어디든 가야 할 것 같았다.

 

* * *

 

그는 시체보관소에 도착했는데, 몰리는 셜록을 물끄러미 바라보고 그에게 커피를 내밀었다.

“새로 들어온 시체 있나요?”  
“음...”

그녀는 근처에 보관중인 시체를 몇 개 끌어왔고, 차트를 보며 설명했다.

“이건 방금 전에 들어왔는데, 40대의 남성이구요. 폭발사고에 휘말렸고, 코마였어요. 생명유지 장치로 1달을 지냈지만 가족들의 동의로 오늘 안치소에 들어왔죠.”

셜록은 별 생각없이 지퍼를 열었고, 시체를 관찰했다. 흥미롭군. 폭발사고라니.

“요전 있었던 테러였는데, 안타까워요. 이 사람, 근처의 숙녀를 보호하다 이렇게 됬거든요.”

셜록이 남자의 상처와 조직의 허물어짐등을 관찰하는 동안 몰리는 평소처럼 시체에 대한 이야기를 늘어놨다.

“그 사건에 대한 기사가 한 동안 계속 나왔었죠. 영국인을 감동시킨 사람이예요. 기사도 정신을 보여줬죠. 폭발에 휘말리면서까지 사람을 구하다니.”

이곳 저곳 보이는 찰과상의 흔적과 화상자국들, 폭발, 누군가를 감쌌다. 사망. 셜록의 머릿속에 단어들이 걸려들었고, 그것들은 평소처럼 저편으로 사라지지 않았다. 몰리가 늘 떠들어 대는 시체의 신상정보따위 셜록과는 관계 없었다. 그는 왜 이 사람이 시체가 되었으며, 그로인한 물리적 결과를 원할뿐이었다. 하지만 이상하게도 뇌는 그것을 거부했고, 머릿속에 걸러진 단어들은 그의 뇌 속을 이리저리 찔러대기 시작했다. 셜록이 움직임을 멈춘걸 보고서야 몰리는 두 손으로 입을 틀어막았다.

“......그.......커피 더 드릴까요?”

 

* * *

 

 

셜록은 저녁늦게야 베이커가에 도착했다. 기분이 매우 안 좋았다. 그는 시체를 보고서도 그 남자의 어떤것도 추론해낼 수 없었다. 왜 몰리의 말이 머릿속에 남는지 그는 도저히 납득할 수 없었다. 단서라고는 전혀 없는 사건같았다. 사건이라면야 기뻤겠지. 하지만 이렇게 단편적으로 떠도는 기억들이 뭘 의미하는지, 왜 이런 불쾌한 감각이 올라오는지 그로선 이해하는게 불가능했다. 그랬다. 그 이상한 감각은.... 불쾌하다고 밖에는 설명되지 않았다. 숨이 찼고, 심박수가 빨라졌고, 묘하게 긴장되었다. 그건 결코 편하지 않았다. 그는 존 왓슨이라는 남자를 떠올렸다. 기억에도 없는 하찮은 남자. 그리고 어딘가가 찌르는 듯한 고통이 느껴졌다. 그는 택시에서 내려 문으로 거칠게 걸어갔다. 그리고 계단을 오르던 도중, 벽에 기대선 사람을 깨달았다. 무의식중에 허리춤에 손을 대려던 셜록이 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 제기랄. 그 놈이었다.

“당신.. 대체 여기서!”  
“..셜록.”

낮게 가라앉은 남자의 목소리를 듣는 순간, 찌르는 듯 무언가가 느껴졌다. 이 목소리. 목소리. 머릿속에서 무언가가 뚝 하고 끊어졌다. 셜록은 남자의 팔목을 우악스럽게 잡아챘고, 강제로 잡아끌어 집 안으로 들어갔다.

거실로 들어가 남자를 플랫 바닥으로 내동댕이 쳤을때 셜록은 알 수 없는 환희에 차올랐다. 그는 거칠게 내팽개쳐진채 셜록을 올려다봤고, 셜록은 무의식중에 수트 상의를 벗어 던졌다. 숨이 찼다. 분노가 치밀었다. 왜? 난 이 남자를 모르는데, 왜? 단순히 자신의 휴식을 방해했던 사람이니까? 아는 척해서? 셜록의 눈동자에 불꽃이 튀었다. 그는 거의 이를 갈듯 말을 내뱉었다.

“여긴 왜 왔습니까?”

가쁘게 오르내리는 호흡에 셜록의 셔츠가 팽팽하게 당겨졌고, 존은 그것을 보고 몸을 떨었다. 어떻게 말을 떼야 할지 알 수 없었다. 셜록의 혼란스런 행위에 완벽하게 휘말렸고, 그는 단어의 형태로 나오지 않는 것들을 끄집어내지 못한 채 그저 남자를 바라봤다. 안타까움이 스민 푸른 시선을 보는 것만으로도 셜록은 고통스러웠다. 그는 주저없이 남자의 위로 올라탔고, 흔들리는 시선을 마주했다. 무언가가 들끓었다. 그것은 매우 비논리적이었고, 전혀 합리적이지 않은 생각이었다. 하지만 셜록은 충동에 자신을 내던졌다. 그것은 거부하기에 너무 강했기 때문이었다. 혼란스런 시선을 마주하며 셜록은 거칠게 남자의 입술에 자신을 포갰고, 당황한 그가 저항을 보였지만 상관하지 않았다. 작은 의사를 내리누른 채 입술을 벌려 파고들자, 억눌린 숨소리가 들려왔다.

제기랄. 속으로 욕설을 내뱉으며 그는 급하게 남자의 옷자락을 잡아 당겼다. 자신이 뭘 원하는지 깨달았다. 그걸 알아챈 순간 셜록은 더 이상 남자의 정체나, 다른 걸 생각하지 않기로 했다. 답지않게 행동한다는 걸 알고 있다. 하지만, 이상하게 멈출수가 없었다. 남자의 셔츠를 벗겨내 그의 목덜미를 본 순간 그는 아무것도 생각나지 않게 되었다. 셜록은 그것에 세게 이를 박아넣었고, 고통에 찬 신음소리를 들으며 남자를 범해나갔다. 플랫은 내내 존의 괴로운 신음성과, 질척한 소음과, 고통스런 호흡소리만이 울려왔다.

 

* * *

 

 

눈을 떴을 때, 셜록은 마치 코카인을 하고 난 직후같다고 느꼈다. 하지만 그것보단 머릿속은 깔끔했고, 몸 상태도 가뿐했다. 그는 시트를 걷어내려다가 품안에 파묻힌 작은 남자를 발견했다. 어둠속에 가라앉은 밤안에, 밀색의 머리칼이 시선에 들어오자, 셜록은 움직임을 멈췄다. 그건 마치 꿈속 같았다. 어둠속에 갈갈이 찢겨진 꿈속. 그 안에 남자가 있었고, 대양같은 시선을 떠올렸다. 그는 천천히 남자의 얼굴에 손을 대었고, 그것을 가만히 마주했다. 커튼 틈새로 미약하게 들어오는 가로등 불빛은 존의 얼굴의 일부만을 비췄다. 셜록은 뜨거운 무언가가 머릿속에 서서히 침투하는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 자신의 얼굴이 젖어가는 것을 눈치채지 못했다. 존의 얼굴에 댄 손이 가늘게 떨리고 있는것도 깨닫지 못했다. 그 와중에 존은 천천히 시선을 열었고, 꿈에서 봤던것과 똑같은 눈동자가 눈 앞에 드러났을 때, 그는 충격적인 기시감에 숨을 멈췄다.

“...셜..록?”

아.

아..

부서졌던, 그것들이 있었다.

셜록은 하얗게 가루로 부서져버린 그것들이 서서히 모아지고, 모양을 갖추고, 형태를 만들어갈 때 그것이 자신이 지워버린 데이터라는 걸 깨달았다. 숨이 찼다. 이건 아팠다. 존의 손이 셜록의 얼굴을 감싸고, 물기를 닦아내기 시작했다.

“셜록.. 괜찮아. 다 괜찮아.. 괜찮아 질거야...”

남자의 따뜻한 목소리에 머릿속 어딘가가 천천히 녹아내렸고, 부서지고, 흩어진 조각들이 하나 둘 끼워 맞춰지기 시작했다. 찢어진 암막사이로 비춰들어오는 빛과, 남자의 미소과, 푸른 시선. 함께 달리던 골목, 플랫으로 돌아와 호흡을 고르던 날. 격렬한 입맞춤. 늘 안타까웠던 손끝과, 그의 숨소리. 그것들은 존의 목소리와 시선으로 하나하나 형태를 갖추었고, 그의 하드 드라이브에 복구되기 시작했다. 끔찍했다. 셜록은 흔들리는 손으로 존의 얼굴을 부여잡은 채 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 기대었다.

“모든게 내 탓이야. 내가 널 잊고 말아서, 그러니까 날 원망해 셜록.”  
“...존”

처음 존의 이름이 셜록의 입을 통해 불려졌을 때, 그는 얼굴을 쓰다듬던 손을 멈추었다. 존의 얼굴은 아픔과 괴로움으로 허물어졌고, 이내 강하게 셜록을 끌어안았다.

 

 

 

 

 

  
and then,

“지운다고 지워져?”

레스트라드의 기막힌 목소리에 셜록은 코웃음치며 자판을 두드렸다. 존은 미안한 얼굴로 레스트라드에게 밀크티를 건넸는데, 남자는 그것을 받으며 미묘한 미소를 지어보였다. 그것은 안도감, 다행, 이제 또 시작이군. 등과 비슷한 것들이 뒤섞여있었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 말을 이었다.

“실은 야드로도 왔거든요. 당신이 보낸 그거... -레스트라드는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 청첩장 이야기였다.- 실은 그 이후로 셜록에게 얼마나 조심했는지 모를겁니다. 우린 거의 쥐죽은듯 지냈다구요.”  
“늘 그랬잖습니까.”

태연한 셜록의 목소리에 레스트라드는 한 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 젠장.

“자네 눈치 보느라 고생한 우리 생각도 해. 정말 이제부턴 막 부려먹겠어.”  
“마음대로 해보십쇼.”

툭 내뱉은 목소리의 뒤켠에 자리잡은 안도감을 두 남자는 모두 알고 있었다. 때문에 마주보고 그저 웃어보이고 말았다.

존이 기억을 되찾은건 2개월 전이었는데, 청첩을 보낸 직후였다. 정말 어느날 갑자기 되돌아온 기억이었고, 너무나 갑작스러웠다. 그는 50일 가까이 되는 긴 시간을 주변정리와, 뒷수습에 보내야했다. 차마 그때는 셜록에게 돌아올 수 없었다. 모든게 엉망진창이었기 때문이었다.

“그래서.. 어제 가져간 미해결 사건파일은 어떻게 된거야?”

레스트라드의 질문에 셜록은 지루한 표정을 지었고, 모니터에서 눈을 떼지 않은채 대답했다.

“한심한 사건이더군요. 끝까지 읽을 필요조차 없었어요. 파일안에 메모를 남겼으니 참고하세요.”

늘 그렇듯 무시무시한 구박을 받으며 레스트라드는 파일을 집어들었고, 밀크티를 원샷했다. 목표는 이뤘으니 다시 야드로 돌아가야한다. 그는 존의 어깨를 두드렸고 셜록에겐 한손을 들어보였다.

“그럼 다음에 봅세. 닥터왓슨, 저 녀석을 잘 부탁해요.”

보기좋게 윙크하고 사라지는 레스트라드를 배웅하며 존은 부드럽게 미소지었다. 언제 왔는지 허리를 감싼 남자의 손길이 느껴졌다. 존은 놀라지도 않았고, 그를 밀어내지도 않았다. 그저 등뒤에서 전해지는 따뜻한 체온에 몸을 맡겼다. 귓가에 셜록의 목소리가 들려왔다.

“모처럼 둘이 있는데 방해받아서 기분이 안좋아요.”  
“그는 널 걱정하고 있어. 알잖아, 셜록.”

마음에 들지 않는 듯 허리를 좀더 세게 안아와 존은 웃고 말았다. 남자의 체취가 기분좋게 다가왔다. 존은 그의 팔에 자신의 팔을 겹쳐 천천히 쓸었다.

“..알고 있어요.”

마지못해 나오는 대답. 존의 입술이 끌어올려졌다. 그는 이전과는 다르다. 더 달라질 것이다. 셜록은 좀 더 존을 소중히 여기게 되었고, 키스 이상 이어가지 않았던 기묘한 자제도 그만둬버렸다. 그는 자신이 존을 얼마나 생각하고 있는지 가끔 표현하곤 했다. 가뭄에 콩나듯이지만. 존은 셜록의 손을 쓰다듬으며 그에게 기대었다. 그 어두운 통로를 지나오며 존은 많은것을 깨닫게 되었다. 아마 그것은 셜록도 마찬가지겠지.

“다음에 또, 당신이 기억을 잃으면. 당신의 의견따위 가볍게 묵살할겁니다.”

귓가에 떨어트리는 입술에 자극받아, 존은 눈가를 찌푸리며 가볍게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 셜록의 가라앉은 목소리가 이어졌다.

“떠나겠다고 해도, 보내주지 않아요. 그땐 묶어서 감금해버릴테니까...”

존의 입가에 깊은 미소가 걸렸다. 그는 시선을 닫았다. 셜록의 말이 정말 진심임을 존은 알고 있었다. 그래서 행복했다. 부디 그렇게 해달라고 속삭이며 존은 셜록의 품에 자신을 모두 맡겼다.


End file.
